The Offspring
by Sakuragirl93
Summary: This is about Kakashi Hatake's daughter, Nicole Hatake. She is a Jonin for the hidden leaf village, but no one knows anything about her, until she gets to watch over three knuckleheads, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.
1. A Strange Introduction

Strange Introduction

Have you ever wondered if Kakashi Hatake had any children? Well, in this alternate story, he has two children, twins, Nicole Hatake and…maybe I shouldn't tell you the other child just yet. Nicole looks a lot like her mother, but silver hair just like her father. Her long hair is usually in a single, French braid. She is a highly skilled ninja just like her father. The 13-year-old has been a Jonin for 4 year, earlier than her father. Starting with the story, Kakashi has an important mission to start and it's going to last for a while because he is going under cover in the hidden mist village to see what they are up to.

"Nicole Saruno Hatake, please. It's not like you are going to stay with them forever. I should be back in a month; you have to train them and get them ready for the Chunin exams. I know you can do it," pleaded Kakashi.

"Father! I have my own squad to deal with! It took my own squad to have respect for me!"

"I know, but Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and very nice," he stated trying to convince his daughter to watch over them.

"Well, what about my squad?"

"Put them on a mission. Are they ready for the Chunin exams?"

"Hell no! They just became ninjas," exclaimed Nicole fairly quickly.

"Okay, then put them on a mission that will take them a while, A 'D' rank should be suffice.

The silver-haired girl looked at her father and stated, "Do you think they will respect me?" The young girl stopped yelling and had the most serious face.

"Yes," the young man said brushing the side of her hair, "plus, I already told them that you were going to training with them," added Kakashi.

"You told them about me?"

"Not exactly, I just said that someone else is going to be watching over them while you train with them. They are very eager to meet you."

Nicole looked at Kakashi, smacking her face with her hand, "seriously dad? Don't you think you should have gotten them a little more prepared? They are only one year younger than me, I have silver hair just like you, I even have some of your personality, AND I'm a girl!"

Kakashi scratches the back of his head. He really did not think about the things that Nicole was talking about. He just wanted her to cooperate with him, so he says something that peaks her interest, "Didn't quite think about that stuff…you'll be fine Nicole. Today, you are just going to have lunch with them and getting to know them.

The 13-year-old Jonin calms down a bit, "Lunch? Are you treating dad? Ramen?"

"Goodness! Always thinking about your stomach and damn ramen! Why don't you eat more vegetables, Nicole?"

"Sorry dad, a girls's gotta eat, you know. Plus, the doctor says I need to gain at least five pounds."

"That doesn't mean eat everything in sight, Nicole," sighing Kakashi.

"Let me get ready." Nicole goes to her room, puts on her gray boots and pants, and then puts on her green vest.

_Kakashi: I should have mentioned lunch the first time. She's just like Naruto it's not even funny. _

"You could have mentioned lunch; I would have been fine, you know."

"Stop doing that Nicole! It's so creepy."

"Sorry, it's just so fun, you know!"

Nicole puts her hair in her signature French braid and walks toward Ramen Ichiraku. She gets a little side tracked and finds a book she really finds enticing. She goes quickly to the book store and looks at the new book coming from her favorite mystery series. "I just have to get it!" She quickly goes into the store and buys the new book and starts reading it while walking towards the ramen store.

"Great, this sensei's late just like Kakashi!" Naruto puts his head down waiting for his ramen and his stomach starts to growl. "This sensei needs to hurry up because I am sooooooo hungry!"

Sakura looks at Naruto, "Oh, don't worry, he should be here shortly."

_Sasuke: Figures Kakashi would give us someone similar to him. _

Nicole was close enough to just hear the conversation and starts to sit down on the chair while reading the book, listening to their conversation.

"I bet he is a really strong shinobi," exclaimed Naruto.

Ayame buts into the conversation, "Why do you all think your new sensei's a boy? Maybe your sensei's a girl."

"Simple, Kakashi would not be foolish enough to give us a woman as our sensei to prepare us to for the Chunin exams," Sasuke stated.

Naruto goes up to the girl with a book in her face and asks, "Hey lady. Have you seen a cool-looking sensei around here? He most likely is our new sensei. We were supposed to meet him for lunch, but he's late."

Nicole has the most annoyed face and Teuchi and Ayame seem pretty uncomfortable and she finally stated, "You are looking right at HER! Your new sensei is I."

All three of the Genin looked straight at Nicole with surprises on their faces.

"You, asked Sasuke, "I would think that Kakashi would have given us a better candidate to be our sensei, no offence. Not a Chunin, I would think," he added.

"I am a Jonin Sasuke."

"W-w-what?! How the hell? How old are you Nicole-Sensei," exclaimed the shocked Sasuke.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet such a young Jonin AND a girl!" Sakura was really excited that she was going to have another girl on the squad.

"You should never ask a woman's age Sasuke. We will talk on the training field. First, lets enjoy the nourishments.

"This is a joke, right," asked Sasuke.

Nicole looks at him a bit angry, raising her voice the slightest bit, "You don't have a problem with that…do you Sasuke?" Nicole glared at him with the scariest glare he has ever seen.

Sasuke looked at Nicole with fear in his eyes and quickly stated, "Uh, no ma'am!"

_Sasuke: Geez! This girl has a temper on her!_

Naruto just stares at Nicole as if he was examining the situation. "Are you sure you are our new sensei? You look a lot like Kakashi-Sensei! Why are you a Jonin at such a young age? Can you-"

"Naruto! Too many questions asked! You are going to drive our new sensei away," exclaimed Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. Can we please just enjoy the lunch? We can talk later when we go to the training grounds."

The three Genin nodded and ate their lunch. Sasuke is still having a hard time figuring out if this is for real or not.

"That was great lunch, you know." Nicole took a look at her squad and analyzed all three of them.

"You are late just like Kakashi-Sensei. You know!" Naruto looks at Nicole suspiciously because he is really trying to figure out who she is.

"Well, I was just…admiring the nature around us, that is all."

"And she sounds just like Kakashi too," stated the pink-haired girl.

_Nicole: Hmm…well Naruto I'm guessing is the clown of the squad and fights irrationally. Sakura is the smart one who knows a lot, but when putting it in battle, it becomes a little shaky. Sasuke…he is very different, his eyes are full of hate, yes, I can see it. He looks like a very skilled ninja, but tends to be a little arrogant and that probably gets on Naruto's nerves if he's similar to me. _

"Are we going to train now, Nicole-Sensei?" The young boy finally realized that Nicole was going to watch over them and train them.

"Yes, lets head over to the training grounds," stated Nicole.


	2. Training Time

The four ninja head for the training grounds and while they are walking towards it, they get stopped by Nicole's real squad, Inamu, Sakumo, and Chikamara. They look very angry at her. It's as if daggers were their eyes piercing through her skin.

"What's going on guys? Shouldn't you be on your mission?"

"What, that stupid mission?! We are ninjas now and we want real missions Nicole-Sensei," cried Sakumo.

"You are not going on a C mission without my supervision! You three just became ninjas, so you need to do these simple missions to gain experience, you know." Nicole looks at them with the most tired look on her face.

"B-but, we want a real mission," cried Inamu.

"You will get one after this mission, okay? Now if you excuse me, I need to watch over Kakashi's squad."

"Yeah, you always do what daddy says, huh Nicole-Sensei," teased Chikamara. She really got under Nicole's skin with that comment and her face is so red now that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura know that Kakashi is her father.

_Sasuke: No wonder she's a jonin like Kakashi! She must be extremely skilled!_

_ Sakura: Wow! I didn't know Kakashi-Sensei had any children! It's like a girl version of Kakashi-Sensei! Awesome!_

Naruto screams, "You're Kakashi-Sensei's daughter?! No wonder you are like him!"

The silver-haired girl started to get very angry and balls up her fists towards her own squad, "I do not do everything my father says! I have my own destiny, not my father's!"

The three started to back up a little, "N-Nicole-Sensei….w-we just wanted a real mission! Please don't hurt us! Sorry!" The three Genin ran away to do their mission.

`"So, that is your squad Nicole-Sensei? They seem nice," stated Sakura.

"Well, they're just upset that I said they were not ready to become Chunin. They just became ninjas so I am not pushing that on them. It took me two years to become Chunin and one year to become Jonin. Plus, they have only been ninjas for a week."

"Enough about then Ka-Nicole-Sensei! Let's go," exclaimed Naruto almost calling her by her father's name.

Ignoring the mistake, she nods her head and all four ninjas get to the training grounds. While reading her book, she sits down by a tree until the three Genin follow.

"You are just like Kakashi-Sensei. He is ALWAYS reading something," stated Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, like father, like daughter, I always say."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Nicole-Sensei," asked Sasuke. He is steadily analyzing her every movement as if she is going to attack him.

She finally puts the mystery book down and states, "Alright, as we already established, my father is Kakashi, so my full name is Nicole Saruno Hatake of the Hatake clan. I have been a Jonin ever since I was 9-years-old. I like reading, ramen, chess, and meeting new people."

"You don't have any siblings," asked Sasuke.

"I do, but I don't like talking about him. Maybe later."

_Sasuke: Well, now I feel bad. Her brother is probably dead._

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. He's not dead."

"Did you just-"

"Yes I did. Kekei-Genkai."

"Incredible Nicole-Sensei! How do you do it," asked the blonde boy.

"I just focus chakra into my brain and I'm able to do it."

"Can you teach us," asked Naruto.

"Didn't you hear her? It's a Kekei-Genkai, Naruto! That's right, you never paid attention in class. Kekei-Genkai is a bloodline trait that only that family can use. It's inherited, not learned. I'm guessing it's from the Hatake clan, correct," Sakura stated.

_Naruto: Aww man, I would have loved to read people's minds._

"Actually, it's my mother's clan. Don't know her last name. She dies when I was only one-years-old.

"Oh," Sakura said weakly and looking at Nicole with a sad face.

Nicole gave a warm smile at all three of them and stated, "No sweat Sakura. That was a long time ago and I never really got to know her. Enough about myself, I want to know about all three of you before we start training today. You first Sakura."

"Well, umm, my name is Sakura Haruno and I like reading, but not as much as you Nicole-Sensei. There's not really much I can talk about that you don't already know."

"Naruto?"

"Umm…I'm like ramen, I hate reading, and I am going to be Hokage someday. Oh yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Nicole then turns to the mysterious boy who does not talk a lot. "So…anything about yourself Sasuke?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My clan is of the Uchiha bloodline and I want revenge. That's it," scoffed Sasuke.

The 13-year-old was really analyzing Sasuke now, but she went on and states, "Okay, today we will work on chakra control." Nicole looks over at a few boulders. "See if anyone can break that boulder over there."

Sasuke scoffs, "That's impossible. What kind of training is this Nicole-Sensei?!"

"No one wants to try," asked Nicole kindly.

"I will Nicole-Sensei!" Naruto charges towards the boulder full speed with his fists pointed at the boulder. He made a slight crack in the boulder, but it didn't break. Sasuke then does the same thing and the same results happen.

"I'm not trying that," Sakura said point blank.

_Sasuke: There's no way that she can break that boulder like that!_

She then reaches the boulder and stops. One yell and one punch was all it took to destroy the boulder into tiny, little pieces.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all rubbed their eyes thinking they were seeing things, but the boulder was still broken into tiny pieces.

_Naruto: Wouldn't want to piss her off. That's scary!_

_ Saskura: Cha! That's the power of women for yah!_

Sasuke looks at her without emotions and states, "Pff, I could've done that with a few more punches."

"But, Sasuke, the goal is to do it in one punch, not multiple ones," states the young Jonin. She then adds, "The trick is to build up chakra in your hand. You are able to brek the boulder with any part of your body; you just need to concentrate it to that area. Now, start building chakra into your hand. When you feel enough chakra in your hand, you can go for it. But be careful, you must watch out for too much chakra because it could burst your hand."

_Nicole: Now, I am thinking Sakura will be the first to get this exercise. _

The three Genin close their eyes and picture the chakra in their hands building up. Naruto, or course, is the first to dash at the boulder and he makes more progress, but does not break it completely. Then Sasuke goes for the boulder. He does not break it and yells out, Damn it! I thought I had it!"

_Sasuke: This is harder than I thought! Nicole…how is she so powerful?_

Then Sakura goes for it and breaks the boulder into little, tiny pieces just like Nicole.

_Sakura: Cha! I did it! I bet Sasuke's impressed!_

_ Nicole: I was right. She does have better chakra control. Great job, Sakura. _

"Wow! Great job Sakura!" Naruto had the biggest grin on his face for Sakura, but was still bummed out that he didn't get it yet.

_Naruto: I feel good for Sakura, but I have to beat Sasuke. I just have to!_

For a couple of hours, the young Genin trained on controlling their chakra in different parts of their bodies. Sakura even used her head on a boulder and broke it.

_Sasuke: How the hell is Sakura getting this?!_

"Alright, I think that's enough training for today guys. It's getting dark. Time for us to head back," she ominously states as she stares at a puddle.

"Everything alright Nicole-Sensei?"

She then throws a kunai at the puddle.

"Nicole-Sensei! What did you do that for?!"

"Watch."

The puddle starts forming into a human. It was a ninja from the hidden mist village.

"Nice Hatake. Didn't expect any less from the daughter of Kakashi Hatake."

"State your business here, now!"

"Just taking a look at the competition for the exams. Doesn't look like any," he said with the creepiest grin on his face.

"They have worked extremely hard today. You are not permitted here for another week so leave or I'll make you leave," Nicole stated with the most serious face.

"I'm definitely not stupid enough to actually fight a Jonin when I'm only a Genin," he states as he slowly disappears.

"That was weird," Sakura states.

Nicole looks out into the woods and states, "Yeah, weird."

Sakura and Sasuke head home, but Naruto wanted to stay behind.

"Can you help me Nicole-Sensei? I want to get this."

Nicole looked at him with a surprised look, "Sure Naruto. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks."

Naruto worked on his technique for a good half hour and started to get frustrated. "How am I supposed to get people to respect me at this rate?!" He sits down trying to think of a way to break the boulder.

Nicole then has a flashback of when she was a child just graduating from the academy.

***Flashback***

It was around nighttime when the six-year-old Genin decided to work on her father's lightning blade and finally, two silver-haired boys came outside watching the little girl train so late at night. She notices that she is being watched and states, "Look daddy." A little spark expels from her hand and strikes the tree with it.

"Wow Nicole, that's amazing sweetheart! Aren't you supposed to be in bed though? I put you to bed a couple hours ago."

"I had to get your special jutsu down daddy. Now that I'm a ninja, I am learning how to do it. It's not perfect, but it's something."

Kakashi picked up his little girl and kissed her forehead, "I am extremely proud of you for pulling off my lightning blade, Nicole, but little ninjas your age have to sleep my dear."

"Okay," the little girl looked down while she was being put to bed.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too," stated Nicole. "Do you think people will like me more?"

"People like you already, Nicole. What's gotten into you?"

"Daddy, I'm not stupid. People look at me weird and it's not because I'm 6 and a ninja. I kinda snuck in on big peoples meeting."

_Nicole's brother: Ooooooooh! She's going to get in big trouble!_

"You? I knew someone was there, but wasn't sure who. Sneaking into daddy's important meetings?"

Nicole had the reddest face as if she's going to get in big trouble.

"Umm…yeah."

"That we can discuss later, but what did you hear," stated the young Jonin.

"A monster! There's a monster in me daddy! How do I get it out?! I'm terrified of monsters!" The six-year-old child was now hysterically crying and Kakashi holds his little girl trying to calm her down.

"Nicole, it's alright…it's alright."

She finally calms down a bit and asks, "Why don't people like me? I don't want this monster either. How can I get the two-tails out of me daddy?"

"Sweetheart, I love you dear. Your brother loves you. Kurenai, Guy, the third, Asuma. We all care deeply for you and want the best for you. You are different and that is what makes you special. Maybe one day, you will be able to control the two-tails and be a great ninja."

"You think so, daddy?"

"I know so," he states kissing both of their foreheads goodnight.

The little Genin boy got out of his bed and kisses Nicole on the forehead. "You're not a monster to me little sister. I will always protect you, no matter what."

***End of Flashback***

Nicole has tears running down her cheek and Naruto notices.

"Nicole-Sensei! Are you okay?"

"You said where people are going to respect you. Naruto, I respect you and I know how it feels not to be respected."

"You, Nicole-Sensei? But you were a Jonin at 9-year-old. That calls for a lot of respect!"

"People were afraid of me…what was inside of me." She clenches her fists.

_Naruto: Inside he? Could she be?_

Nicole states point blankly, "Yes Naruto, I am a jinchuriki, just like you. Except, I have the two-tails inside of me. I know all about you Naruto."

"Really Nicole-Sensei? I can't believe even in your status, people don't respect you."

"Well, it's a cruel world out there Naruto and you have to be prepared." She starts to wipe the tears away from her face saying, "I used to beg my father to take this monster out of me."

Naruto runs tears down his cheek stating, "Sensei…I had no idea you felt the same way."

"I was born with it so I'm used to it. The younger generation doesn't know I have this…monster inside of me. That's why I am better respected."

Naruto clenches his fists, "When I become hokage, the village will respect both of us. Alright Nicole-Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto. Work hard and I know you will get there…Please do not tell Sakura and Sasuke. They do not need to know."

"I promise."


End file.
